


outbursts

by tearytozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Richie is the new kid, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, They have phones and shit, bill can draw, bill draws ricHIE AWE, bill has heart eyes tbh, bill still has a stutter, confused bill denbrough, i cant tag, richie can sing too, richie has tourettes, richies parents are meAN, stan is sassy as fuck, this is just cute in some ways smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearytozier/pseuds/tearytozier
Summary: Richie tozier is the new kid of Derry high and he has tourettes.Bill denbrough takes an liking to the boy who can't control his random outbursts of cusses or random tics.





	1. another loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie makes a great first impression

"FUCKING RAT SHIT!" those were the first words heard from the new kid, richie tozier. he also had tourettes and it acted up more than usual when he was a nervous wreck. he was also standing in front of his new class while the teacher introduced him and his 'disorder.'

"sorry about that guys! i'm great at making first-" he had to stop speaking for a moment since his head jerked up suddenly along with a grunting noise, this made some of the students laugh. "- impressions with these _fucking_ tics." he finished looking at the seated students who were laughing or looking at him funny. well besides one other boy who sat by the window and had auburn hair. he was bill denbrough, the kid with the stutter. at least there wouldn't be only one 'freak' in the school anymore.

"well, alright richard, you may take a seat behind william- sorry, bill." the teacher known as Mrs. Saunders told richie while pointing at the seat behind the boy with auburn hair. _'william must be his real name. bill fits him better anyway.'_ richie thought to himself as he gave the teacher a thumbs up and walked over to his new desk, setting his backpack under his desk and in-between his feet.

bill bit the inside of his cheek while other kids calmed down and stopped laughing, this allowed the teacher to begin her lesson in history. he looked back down at his notes he was writing that had little doodles on the sides and on the bottom of the page, from time to time he heard sniffing, grunts, and hums coming from the new boy with curly dark hair and big glasses.

"remember to write this part down, you didn't hear this from me but, this will be on the test at the end of the week." the teacher explained, underlining the words she wrote on the white bored with a red dry erase marker.

richie was trying his best not to stare at the boy in front of him or have another one of his outbursts, this was almost painful for him. his leg bounced and his fingers tapped on the wooden desk trying his hardest not to let any vulgar words slip out of his mouth. he calmed down and took a deep breath before suddenly yelling out, "SHIT HE'S CUTE!" along with a bunch of grunts and sniffs with some head jerks, this was caused because he was holding all of his tics in.  

the whole class turned to face him right as the bell rang. not knowing what to do since no one was leaving the class he got up and picked up his backpack along with his notes and books going to the door and giving the class awkward finger guns.. and of course a grunt he could't control before leaving the class and into the flood of kids in the hallway trying to get to their next class.

bill raised an eyebrow at the boy as he left the class, getting up and pulling out his phone as he walked though the crowd of kids. he opened his group chat named 'LOSERS' and typed out a message.

 

**big** **bill** : the new kid named richie has tourettes. he yelled out in class.

**stan** **the** **man** : lol

**molly** **ringwaled** : stanley its not funny. what happened?

**big** **bill** : he introduced himself and cussed randomly, then he went silent for the rest of the class besides a few taps on his desk and grunts. he then yelled out 'SHIT HE'S CUTE.' before leaving the class.

**homeschool** : he cussed a lot? only 10% of people with tourettes cuss with their tics.

**short** **kid** : how do you know about this?

**homeschool** : i have time on my hands stfu

**stan the man** : he was 100% talking about you bill. i mean you are cute.

**big bil** l: okay stan, your gay is showing. i have to go and learn ya nerds.

 

bill turned off his phone after putting the chat on 'do not disturb' so they wouldn't blow up his phone.. again. he made his way to his desk that was in the way back and in the left corner. he opened his books along with his notes right as the class started. he couldn't get the boy with random tics and outburst out of his head. and when bill can't get something out of his head he draws it.

 

 

richie was freaking the fuck out. he sat at one of the smaller tables in the lunch room while eating the crappy sloppy joe the school lunch lady had given him and the rest of the kids who didn't bring their own food. his tics weren't that bad but still noticeable. he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't see the group of kids around his age standing near the table he was sitting at until one of them cleared their throat.

richie looked up at the group of kids and smiled. "is this table yours? should i move or do you want to pour your milk on me?" he sniffed and blinked a few more times than usual, making the group laugh lightly and sit on the chairs around the table he was sitting at.

"nuh-no, you can s-s-sit there is you wa-want." bill stuttered out as the others agreed with him, this shocked richie. not just them accepting him and not picking on him but also the fact that the boy that was in his first class had a stutter and seemed open about it.    

"yeah man, you pretty much fit in with us here. we are what the whole school calls the 'losers club.' its pretty cool." the boy with the curly hair and neat clothes on said with an eye roll and a slight laugh. 

 

* * *

A/N: hi yes, this is my first fan fic thing on this site and i don't know what i'm doing. 

also i am very interested in 'disorders' like tourettes so i decided to use that with my so called writing. i know this first chapter is rushed, short, and kind of confusing but i think i'll get better at this. :)

 


	2. bowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowers finds richie and bill after school. richie runs his mouth and henry doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somethings you might want to know before you read;  
> lowercase is intended   
> english isn't my first language so i might be a bit rusty when it comes to grammar and proper use of words.  
> i take most of my inspiration for richie and his tourettes from articles about tourettes and two youtubers, TicTwitchTeen and Jack Francis.   
> with the tourettes richie doesn't yell out everything, he can just blurt out words in the muddle of conversation.   
> i'll be adding more things with each chap so i don't rush his tourettes into the story.  
> this is my first fan fic on this website so i'm not used to some things, i'll try my best to get the hang of everything.  
> georgie is 10 years old in this and the 'losers' are 16-17. i changed their ages so it fits. :)

* * *

thank fuck. the first day of school for richie was over. this didn't stop the sniffs and grunts along with random words he would yell out, his go to word was 'trashmouth.' he didn't really know why but it might be because thats what everyone called him in his old school. shaking his head and gripping the straps of his backpack he tried to hold in his tics, it worked for a while until they all spilled out.

"TRASHMOUTH!" he yelled and groaned, sniffed, snorted, and his head jerked up twice. he pushed up his glasses that surprisingly, stayed on his face most on the time. he rolled his eyes at himself and sniffed.  _i hate these god awful tics. i sound like a fucking idiot with these outburst all the time._  he thought to himself, about to continue his little rant about himself he was cut off by a voice.

"wuh-what does that-t m-m-mean?" the voice with a stutter asked. richie turned his head to face him and smiled at bill before making a snorting noise with his nose, not on purpose of course.

"what does what-" he sniffed a few times before finishing his sentence. "mean?" bill shrugged and walked next to richie with his bike next to him. 

"tr-trash m-m-mouth. st-stanley told me th-that you said it a-a lo-lot in bio cl-class." bill explained while watching richies movements and tics, he found them interesting. kind of like his stutter. 

richie shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a few sniffs and a grunt. "it's what people back home-" a few sniffs. "called me because of my tourettes." he explained quickly before blurting out his go to word, 'trashmouth.' he grunted and cracked his knuckles, he was feeling nervous around the boy next to him. _why was bill so interested? was he just being nice?_

"oh, i'm s-s-sorry. people c-call me st-stuttering b-bill." bill paused for a moment while gripping the handle bars of his bike, 'silver' that was next to him. "would y-you like t-to uh- come to the q-quarry with u-us later?" bill questioned the boy next to him with a small smile stuck on his face. he noticed that right when the words left his mouth richie's cheeks went pink and his blinking increased. 

"sure-" about to crack some sort of joke, he wasn't interrupted by his tics but a hard shove. this caught richie off guard and resulted in him falling to the ground, scuffing up his hands a bit. once he turned to face the person who pushed him he saw the face of henry bowers. it wasn't a pretty one at all.

"oh look, it's st-st-stuttering b-b-bill and-" henry paused his sentence to jerk his head up and make gurnting noises, mocking richie. "and trashmouth tozier.. i can't belive you came up with your own insult!" henry laughed with an evil smirk and his arms crossed in front of his chest. this made richies blood boil and made bill feel like he was shrinking under henry's glare. 

"yeah, i came up with it-" sniffs. "because i know damn well that-" grunts and slight head jerk. he was trying to keep the tics in, it was like an itch that you needed to scratch. "you can't come up with anything better." he ended his sentence wit a sly grin, this made bill panic slightly. 

"you're dead tozier!" henry growled, grabbing richie by the shirt and punching him straight in the face and cracking his glasses, making bill scream out demanding henry to stop. did this teach richie to shut up? hell no.

"is that all you got? you have no one to impress, your little gang isn't here." another punch in the face, this one was harder than the first. richie let out a grunt noise; not sure if it was one of his tics slipping out or a grunt from the pain in his face.

"f-f-fucking stop buh-bowers!" bill screamed while letting go of his bike and moving over to henry and richie who was now bleeding from the nose and a huge red mark on his cheek. he brought his leg up and- well, kicked henry between his legs. low blow.

henry yelled out in pain and, dropping richie to clutch the part bill kicked. richie grinned through the pain in his face while flipping henry off and quickly grabbing his cracked glasses from the sidewalk and rushing over to bills bike. bill took the sign and quickly got on his bike, shocked that he even stood up to henry. richie got on the back of bills bike and made a 'wooping' sound in victory. even though he got his ass kicked. 

richie was smiling like an idiot with his tics as bill rambled on about how he was going to tell the whole losers club what happened after they got richie all 'fixed up.' richie of course, did not stop bill. to be honest he likes the sound of bills voice, it was much better than his own. 

not even noticing the few minutes that went by they were already at bills house. 

bill got off his bike and helped richie off though his tics.

"sh-shit rich, you're going to have a-a-a bruise, and your n-nose is-is all bluh-bloody!" bill practically screamed while richie shrugged and followed bill into his home, only to be greeted by a younger boy who kind of looked like bill and a woman who seemed to be bills mother. 

lets just say the younger boy took care of richie while bill had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 

A/N: thank you for the support so far! i'm sorry that the chapters aren't that long.. the reason for that is because i'm very busy and it is harder for me to write in english, but it helps me! i'll try to update a lot! <3


End file.
